In personal cleansing compositions such as liquid soaps, body washes and shampoos, the deposition and delivery of benefit agents are often key drivers of product performance. For example, many of the shampoo products in the market today work to deliver benefits to hair by depositing benefit agents such as fragrance materials, silicones, dyes, and anti-dandruff agents onto the hair during washing.
Various technologies have been employed to enhance the delivery of benefit agents at the desired time. One widely used technology is encapsulation of the benefit agent in a protective coating such as a polymeric material. The polymeric material may protect the benefit agent, such as a fragrance material, from evaporation, reaction, oxidation or otherwise dissipating prior to use.
However, maximizing encapsulate deposition during cleansing is a difficult task since most personal cleansing compositions were designed to carry away particulates from the skin or hair. When encapsulates are washed away, relatively high levels of encapsulated benefit agents may be needed in the composition to deliver the consumer desired benefit.
Accordingly, there is a need for a personal cleansing composition that provides an increased deposition of encapsulated benefit agents onto the hair or skin, without impairing other product attributes such as rheology, sensory and conditioning performance.
The present invention addresses this problem.